


Mushrooms

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Ron and Harry go for a walk and stumble upon some mushrooms
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Mushrooms

"Come on Harry, I eat shit I find in the forest all the time," Ron said, eating a handful of raspberries that he picked. They were taking a walk in the forest by the burrow. It was a warm afternoon, the sun shone bright while a small wind blew through their hair, tasseling it a bit. Ron wanted to take him on his favorite path, one that his brothers supposedly didn't know about. Once about 20 minutes in, Harry could see why Ron liked the path so much. It was riddled with berries and mushrooms for him to munch on along the way. Ron held a tiny basket, picking up some.berries in order for his mom to use to make tarts later. They walked slowly together, finally relieved to have some alone time together. All of Ron's brothers had come to visit for the summer and it sometimes put Harry on edge, he was not used to that many people around or getting that much attention. It wasn't the same as he got from classmates or reporters. It was different, everyone wanted to talk to him, to show him something new or tell him embarrassing story, usually about Ron. Bill even gave him a goodnight hugs! He loves the Weasley's and is thankful for everything they've done for him, but sometimes he really did just want to spend some alone time with Ron. 

"Harry you should try one of these" Ron picked up a red mushroom, with small white dots on the top, he was picking up a few, tossing the ones that looked a little too dirty behind him.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?" He questioned, not wanting to die by mushroom.

"Can be anything worse than Fred and George ever fed me" he inspected the mushroom and breaking it in half, he took a bite out of one of it. Ron extended his arm to Harry, offering him the other part. Harry looked at the red head, figured Ron wasn't dead yet so there really was no harm to it. He carefully bit it, it was squishy and didn't taste very good, but Ron took another bite out of his so he did too. They sat together for a while, discussing their potions essay and how they didn't really want to do it. Harry noticed he started to get spacey, not really being able to concentrate on what Ron was saying. Not that Ron could focus on what he was saying either, getting distracted by pulling up the grass or staring off into the distance. Their conversation slowly died out, but Harry was okay with that, they both couldn't focus on talking about potions together anyway, they sat together in a peaceful silence.

"Harry" Ron giggled, lying in the grass leaning his legs up against an oak tree. "Harry" 

"What" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with large eyes and burst into a fit of giggles. Harry shot him a weird look, "what's so funny" he asked, Ron continued to giggle, "what" he pressed, wanting to know what made his friend laugh so hard.

"You're Harry Potter" Ron finally answered, barely containing his giggles.

"No kidding" 

"And you're short!" Ron exclaimed, continuing his previous laughter. Harry laughed along with him, feeling groggy but very happy.

"The chosen ones a midget! Super tiny. He's a baby" Ron shrieked in joy, clearly amused by Harry's height, or lack thereof.

"Maybe you're just super tall, like a giant" Harry said "like Hagrid" 

"Mm not Hagrid" 

"No, like Hagrid"

"Don't be stupid how could I be like Hagrid?"

"You're big, and long, like a tree"

"Hagrid's not a tree Harry, he's a giant!" Ron exclaimed, kicking his legs up against the tree while humming a quiet tune. 

Harry decided he didn't want to listen to Ron's humming and threw a handful of grass at Ron, causing him to stop his humming and stare at him. Making eye contact with the red head, Harry threw another pile, laughing as his friend scrunched up his face. 

"Come 'ere you," Ron got up, walking over to Harry grass in hand. Harry tried to scoot away but Ron grabbed him by the waist, shoving the grass down the back of his shirt. Harry shook out his shirt, watching Ron lie back down content with his revenge, the sun shone bright and was hitting Ron's pale skin which would give him a slight tan. This time Harry got up grabbing some grass and turned to his friend.

Harry straddled Ron, sitting high on the boy's chest, dropping grass onto his face, this made Ron swing his arms around him, pulling Harry flat against himself. Harry leaned into Ron, counting hundreds of freckles on his red cheeks. He looked into his friends eyes, so full of love and kindness. He had a glint of bliss, as if he was truly at peace. Harry just melted into him, feeling the warmth coming from his friend, warming his soul. He stared at the red heads lips, so rosey and soft, Ron let out a small laugh causing Harry to smile in return, this gave Ron an idea and he suddenly gave Harry a peck on the lips. Harry goggled at Ron, taken aback as his friend laughed, giving him another quick kiss. Ron leaned his head back, long red curls falling into the dirt, Harry grabbed them, pulling the boys head up and smashing into his lips, Ron gently grabbed his arms, slowly squeezing as their kiss grew deeper. At some point they broke apart, needing a second to breath, their lips only centimeters apart. Harry caressed Ron's face feeling the curve of his lips and sharp cheekbones. Ron just breathed into him, as he gently pet Harry's thigh, getting dangerously high. They sat together like that, taking in the softness of each other's touch, and relishing in each other's company. Harry started to feel tired and lied his head on Ron's chest, closing his eyes

Harry opened his eyes, his mind feeling foggy and body heavey, his glasses were tilted at an uncomfortable angle on his face, making half the world blurry. He rubbed at his eyes, making his glasses fall off his face into the grass, that's when he noticed he was sleeping on something, er well someone. He was warm and had the faint smell of pine and cinnamon. Harry gave a small kiss too his pillow's nose, the sun was getting lower and they would have to be home soon. 

"Get up" Harry gripped Ron's hair, shaking his head a bit, Ron gave a sleepy growl as he reluctantly opened his eyes. He yawned, stretching his arms out, then grabbing Harry around his back, getting up and settling him on his lap. 

"Do we have too?" Ron mumbled into Harry's neck.

"We gotta be home before dinner '' Harry stated. Ron hugged him tighter, kissing him a few times on the neck before letting him go. Together they got up, Ron picked up his half eaten basket of berries and they walked home hand in hand. Harry really did hope none of Ron's brothers knew of this path, for they would have to come back here tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Rarry fluff for yall  
> Thanks for reading!!!! Commets and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
